Happy Moments
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: I'm happier than I've ever been... I have my wife resting against my chest...my arms wrapped around her, with our three- year old son and his constant companion at our feet. Tony Explores some happy moments of his life...Pls RnR. Have a great day.


Disclaimer: No don't own them, don't want to that's too much of a headache. I also do not own just borrowing it for some free advertisement for them. Check it out, amazing website. And always thank you for reading.

Happy Moments

I'm happier than I've ever been. Well that's not exactly true there's been and will be several moments. Right now I have my wife resting against my chest, my arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer if possible. We are sitting on our couch watching Toy Story, with our three- year old son and his constant companion at our feet.

You see the happiest moments of my life started one night after work. I decided to head to the bar we all frequented. When I walked in I spotted her almost immediately. She was sitting at the bar drinking a beer. I swaggered over, and attempted to lay it on as smoothly as possible. Her laugh was so beautiful; I couldn't help but smile even though she was making fun of me. "Nice try Tony, but I think not even the most drunk girl in this bar would fall for that," she said patting my cheek.

"Ouch you wound me," I said taking a seat next to her. "So what a coincidence seeing you here." I waved off the bartender then turned my attention back to her. "Well since we are both here, and looks like both alone. What do you say to dinner? Come on Ziva, you me and a little kosher place just a couple of blocks away." she smiled, that corner smile she gives when she's becoming embarrassed. She nodded her head yes, and after paying her tab I led her outside and to the restaurant.

We talked and ate for a few hours. Well we laughed, talked and ate. The food was amazing, but the conversation even more so. With the comforts of her home country I was finding out more about her than I ever thought I would. She talked about her summers in Haifa and her favorite subject in school, which was the foreign language of the day. She even told me of the games that she and her siblings used to play. I couldn't believe that my ninja assassin was revealing. Maybe it was just then that she felt at home. We were eventually kicked out, when they had to close. With both of us a little over the limit we caught a cab home.

I let the cab sit idle while I walked Ziva to her door. Her smile at this gesture made me feel different inside. It was very good. As we reached her door she turned around with this determined look in her eyes. She wanted answers, and I knew I would have to tell her or edger the consequences. "Tony why all this, Why pay for my tab at the bar? Why take me out to dinner and then walk me to the door?"  
>"I wanted to take you on a date, and I knew if I asked you in the traditional way things would become odd between us. I've loved you Zi for a long time, but recent events have come to show me that if I leave things to wait, they may not be there for me in the future. So yes I decided to take a chance tonight, and hopefully we can do it again." I stated in complete honesty, mesmerized by the woman in front of me.<p>

She stood there and smiled at me. She didn't say anything just stared at me with this coy smile. At first I thought she was really going to drop kick me, but then she did something completely unexpected. Placing her hands on either side of my face she pulled me in for a kiss. A true real life yes I'm interested in you and not just because were undercover kiss. I couldn't help but respond. That kiss was amazing, mind blowing, and yes fireworks really did explode. She pulled away first and my lips attempted to chase after her, but were halted by her saying, "goodnight my little hairy mutt." I nodded in response.

"Goodnight Zi," I mumbled as I watched her walk into her apartment. I had already made my way halfway down the hall when I heard her say,

"I had a great night. Hopefully we can do it again soon." I couldn't describe it. I had a smile permanently etched on my face and a skip in my step. I was on top of the world, and nothing was going to bring me down, and still nothing has.

We started with little dates here and there. Maybe if we had a bad day at work we would through in an extra date night, with movies and gourmet popcorn. I like to believe we did our best to try and hide it from Gibbs, but eventually the old silver fox sniffed it out. Though I do believe it had something to do with a stuck elevator, an annoyed Ziva and a make out session. By the time winter hit D.C. our relationship began to change. We would spend more time together. Especially Friday nights, which were movie nights. I introduced her to the classics, and after each one gave her the Tony Dinardo analysis. We never really had regular date nights. You see Ziva and I had to keep things quiet, and I should tell you we greatly enjoyed it. Dating Ziva was exhilarating, she would make me laugh even if I didn't want to and she would be there for me. We had an unspoken rule in our relationship. We wouldn't ask each other where this was going, we just let it be.

Now I know you might not believe this, but Tony Dinozzo did not have sex until like into the fourth month of the relationship. What can I say I had something special, and I wasn't going to let it slip through my fingers. The night it happened I can honestly say I wasn't expecting it. It was movie night. We were watching a particularly sappy movie when suddenly her lips were on mine, and I no longer had interest in the movie. The heat radiating between us was intense. I thought those nights in the hotel were intense, but that night was nose bleed fantastic. I mean literally I had a nose bleed when we finished. I know I had never felt like that before, and by the satisfied look on Ziva's face neither had she. At that moment I knew if I didn't step up I would regret it.

After that night I knew I had changed. I wanted to marry Ziva David. I wanted to marry the beautiful Israeli, ex Mossad assassin ninja. I wanted the dream and she was the beginning. So I had formed a plan. I didn't want the typical cheesy proposal, I wanted something memorable, something she would not expect from me. So what did I do, I did the best proposal ever, I proposed in Paris. You see Ziva never knew this, but the picture I took of her in Paris I did have printed in black and white and I had it framed. It was placed in an area of honor next to my awards, and slightly hidden behind photos of my college days. I figured since loved that photo so much that I figured why not have another one with us together in Paris engaged.

With my very special agent abilities I found .com*. After scanning their many options, I found the perfect one. A nice private yacht ride down the seine with dinner and a show. Well it wasn't exactly a show. It started off with a rouse anniversary trip to Paris. We spent the first few days being a tourist on our little vespa, but our last night was when it happened.

I had surprised her with a walk around the Eiffel tower, and at the end of the park I led her into the waiting Bentley. She was beyond surprised, she was truly speechless. In the car I just sat back with my arms around her and told her to enjoy the view. Not long after we were at the docks and I was leading her onto our private yacht for the night. Dinner was amazing there was foie gras, a fillet of cod which melted in your mouth, a plate of cheeses from local farms which all paired well with the wine, and a chocolate cupcake made from 8 different types of chocolate. We sat in the small booth feeding one another as we watched the scenery go by. About an hour into the cruise the time had come. The butler came down, and carefully led us out onto the deck where Paris in lights shined around us. I wrapped my arms around Ziva, and just held her as I let the rest off her surprise fall around us. One by one rose petals began to fall from the sky. The first few cascaded onto the deck around us, and a few landed in her hair making her look even more beautiful. Then within minutes dozens were raining down on us, more and more until eventually the entire deck was covered with roses.

During the shower I couldn't help but watch Ziva's face. She had a constant smile on her face that I swear brought a glow to her. "Tony this is amazing. Thank you for this amazing anniversary present. I am sorry to say I do not have anything as grand for you," she said. I had to make sure I didn't laugh since I knew the gift she was going to give me.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll make it up to me. But there is one more thing I want to show you, Look down." I pointed to the water below and the message floating on the top, 'Marry Me Ziva?'

"Oh Tony," she cried and gripped my hand tighter.

"So what do you say Ziva David. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth? So happy I'll never shut up about it." I asked as I placed the ring in front of her. For a second she just stared at me and laughed at me. Then she stopped and stared at me with this most serious expression.

"Yes Tony I will marry you. But one thing, you ask for a divorce you'll find one of my knives in you."Never my love, never could I divorce you," I laughed as I slipped the ring on her finger, and pulled her in for a kiss.

In considering the happiest moment of my life there are many in the top ten, but within the top five there are the best. Our wedding definitely meets the requirements of one of the happiest moments of my life. The planning stages were definitely not the happiest moments. Between the decision of whether or not to send out invitations and which Rabbi and Priest we would have, things were not fun. We had begged continuously to elope, but Abby was having none of it. So we decided to go with the big show, well as big as we could've gotten with inviting eight people.

On October 11th we were married. It was a small ceremony, in a little church, Abby and the nuns were able to find just outside of D.C. McGhee was my best man and Abby was Ziva's maid of honor. Deciding not to go traditional, Ziva walked down the aisle by herself. It was a beautiful sight. The autumn sun was streaming through the church window which made her figure fitting dress shimmer around her. I just stared at her with this goofy grin on my face she was gorgeous, and I relished in that fact. When she finally reached me and took my hand I was barely able to stutter out a, "You look beautiful." The ceremony was rather quick we exchanged our vows and rings, and I crushed the glass thankfully on the first try. Everyone cheered even Eli, who was finally happy for his daughter. I was happy, we were happy. We were together till death do us part.

About a year later Ziva gave me the best news of my life; the news which beat out every happy moment before it. It was a Saturday afternoon and we weren't on call. I had decided to keep us in bed for the morning so I shut off the alarm, and rolled over to wrap Ziva in my arms. She awoke at my touch and smiled at me. "Good morning Zeevah," I said before giving her a kiss.

"Good morning my little furry bear," she laughed before she pulled me back for another kiss. As we pulled apart I heard both our stomachs growl and decided it was a perfect day for breakfast in bed."

"Well since you're up, what do you say to pancakes in bed?" I asked making my way off the bed.

"Sounds delicious and can I get eggs and hash browns with that?" she asked as I made my way to the door.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I think the baby would like chocolate milk." I froze in my tracks. Did she say baby. She was pregnant; I was going to be father. I ran back over to the bad, and landed just a few inches from her stomach.

"There's a little Dinozzo in here," I said pointing to her stomach.

"Yes Tony there is a little David-Dinozzo making their home in here. Are you happy?" she asked.

"Beyond Happy, I'm going to be a father."

The pregnancy was relatively easy, well that is except for the odd cravings bloating and weight gain and that was just me. Ziva had very little morning sickness mainly she had cravings. One month it would go from peanut butter with tortilla chips, and then the next month would be anything chocolate especially chocolate covered bacon. Though I enjoyed the junk food cravings, I don't think they agreed with me since I gained 20 pounds during the pregnancy and Ziva only gained fifteen.  
>By the end of the pregnancy I was so anxious. I was ready for the baby to be born. I wanted to hold my son, look into his eyes and feel this rush of unconditional love. I mean I already had love for my son, but the feel of kicks, tumbles and rolls were just not doing it.<p>

Late one night we were working an especially daunting case in which our suspect had fled two days earlier and left no trail behind. I was sitting at my desk staring at my computer when I heard a groan across from me. I looked up and saw my wife leaning back in her chair focusing on the ceiling above her. "Ziva?" I asked already halfway out of my chair.

"It's time Tony," she said. I stared at her for a second then went into action.

Within minutes I had us in the car and on the way to the hospital. By the time we were situated in the room we had learned that Ziva was three centimeters dilated. Though not a lot, I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't going to take this slowly. Then six hours later I was standing at the head of the bed holding Ziva's hand and counting down from ten while she pushed. "You're doing it Ziva, come on just a few more pushes," I said wrapping my arm around her back. With a few more pushes the cries of our first born, our son filled the room. It was amazing to watch, I just stared at him as they cleaned him and helped Ziva swaddle him into her eyes. I was so wrapped up in my son that I barely heard her say he was precious, I just nodded in an uhhu.

Hours later I sat in Ziva's room holding our son Luca Adir Dinozzo. He was lying in my arms, blinking his eyes and every now and then he would let out a yawn. I couldn't help it but I was enamored by my son. As I held him I took in all his features from his wisps of thick dark brown hair, his sparkling brown green eyes, and his tiny hands and feet. It was like looking at everything good between me and Ziva had been used to make this person.

The movies credits are rolling, and with that I know it's time for Luca's bedtime. "Hey Luca its bedtime buddy," I say pulling his attention away from the TV.

"Daddy no. Wanna watch another one," he says climbing onto my lap.

"Not tonight buddy, but maybe tomorrow night. Now it's time to say good night. Can I get a hug and a kiss?" he wraps his arms around my neck and I plant a kiss on top of his head.

"I love you Luca," I say as Ziva lifts him off my lap.

"Night daddy. Love you too."

"You ready Tetelah?" Ziva asks as our son nods yes. "I'll be back in ten," she says placing a quick peck on my lips.

As I watch her walk upstairs I can't help but think that yes I'm definitely happy. I always will be as long as I have Ziva and Luca with me.


End file.
